Doki Doki
by kajoo
Summary: Two girls walked hand-in-hand up to the embellished double doors of Ouran High School. It was the first day of a new year at school, and both girls were garbed in the yellow dress that signified that they were in high school. Even though one girl was a f
1. The First Events of the Year

Character bios

**Character bios**

Kumiko Yoshikuni- class 2-A- She is shy around regular people and hyperactive around her friends. If she gets comfortable enough she will open up to the people around her. She is stubborn and loves to argue. She finds little interest in guys although she tries to like them but it doesn't get anywhere because she is so shy. She wishes she could show herself to regular people and not be shy but she can't help it, that's just who she is. Occasionally she tries hard and is outgoing for a few brief minutes but she soon loses momentum; and occasionally something slips out, but that's only when she's extremely bored. Her best friend is her niece. (It isn't really her niece. Her older cousin had a child when she was one and they just called her an aunt for kicks and it just stuck.)

Emi Yoshikuni- class 1-A- She isn't so much shy as just sarcastic and out-of-place feeling. She focuses on her schoolwork and is a very serious person, unless her Aunt Kumi-chan comes around. They say Kumi-chan is good for her health because the only time she let's herself loose is when she is around Kumi-chan. Surprisingly enough she is boy-crazy; but she would never admit it, even though it's quite obvious (when she finds out about the host club she practically drags Kumi-chan to the room and blames Kumi-chan when they get there!)

**A/N: In this story, there are two OC's who are in different grade levels but are best friends. (Well, actually they are related. Emi-chan is Kumi-chan's niece . . . It isn't really her niece. Her older cousin had a child when Kumi-chan was one year old and they just called her an aunt for kicks and it just stuck.) **

**I am explaining all of this now because I don't feel like typing it in the story lol. This is easier don't you agree? Anyways I hope I'm not boring you with all this background info. I'll just continue at the ending authors note . . . if I remember / feel like it lol!**

Two girls walked hand-in-hand up to the embellished double doors of Ouran High School. It was the first day of a new year at school, and both girls were garbed in the yellow dress that signified that they were in high school. (Even though one girl was a first year, the other a second.) Their peers were whirling around them, going on there own way, all the while chatting avidly with one another. The two girls entered the school, looked at each other, and parted there own ways to go to their first class.

**Kumiko**

Ok, here I am a new girl in class 2-A. How did a middle-class society member like me get into a prestigious school like Ouran? Well, lets just say I've suddenly become 'unlucky', lets also say that my Mother believes that I should be able to get higher learning.

So far, I don't know much about Ouran High, or its contents. But I do know this for certain;

I do not like any of the Host Club, nor will I in the future.

In fact, I'm not that interested in guys (or girls for that matter). I don't care if I have a boyfriend or not. I just focus on my friends, oh, but wait, there's a little glitch in my plans, I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS YET!

I sighed, then briskly walked into classroom 2-A. It was the beginning of the year, and the class was grumbling about the seating chart. Secretly, I wanted a seating chart, because it would help me meet new people. If anyone asked my opinion though, I would do my part and complain right along with them. Not that anyone would ask though, I mean, not unless they thought I was someone else or something. I am just 'the new girl.'

I ran into what appeared to be a blue wall. I looked up to see that in my thoughts I had bumped into one of my new classmates. I mumbled an apology, but instead of moving on he lifted my chin, looked in my eyes and said, "No my princess, it's my fault. I should have watched where I was going."

Some girls behind me swooned. "I'm not a princess!" I declared as I jerked away from his hand, turning a shade of red that hasn't been discovered by man yet.

Hey, just because I said I wasn't interested doesn't make me susceptible to teenage girl hormones.

"Of course you are princess!"

"Am I your princess Tamaki-kun?" A girl behind me with hearts in her eyes asked.

"You are all my princesses!" He said making a big sweeping motion with his hands, my cue to sneak away stealthily and look at the seating arrangements. **(A/N At this point you are probably thinking 'Oh great another O.C. x Tamaki fanfic' but think again! I haven't even decided if she is even going to like someone, much less whom it would be! Wait, that's a bad thing though. Noooooooo!)**

I looked at the names on the desks . . . not my name . . . not my name . . . and . . . Kumiko Yoshikuni! I sat down at my desk. My first class is chemistry (when I got the schedule my first thoughts were 'Great, now I'm going to fall asleep while mixing some sort of potion!') There were 9 desks, each seating two. (It was more like a rectangular table made for this class so the mixtures we would be making wouldn't melt the tables if we spilt any. You've seen them, right?) I looked at the nametag beside me; it read 'Kyoya Ootori.' I looked up to see a dark-haired sleek looking guy with glasses.

"Excuse me but, you seem to have put your bag in my seat." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" I said feeling stupid for staring at his nametag and him when he had appeared. He sat down and placed his bag on the little hook on the side on the table. _Oh, so that's where it goes,_ I thought, mimicking his movement.

At this point, the teacher was at the front of the classroom. She started going on and on about what was expected of us, what we were going to do in this class and the classroom routines. I looked over and saw Ootori-san listening intently and occasionally writing something down in his notebook. He noticed me staring and half-smiled at me. Not looking up from his notes. I averted my eyes quickly and looked around the classroom. I looked over to see what the guy I saw earlier was doing. He was holding a girl's chin and saying something romantic as the girl melted in his palm.

Ok, Public Enemy #1 Tamaki-san. I, thought, only half joking, as I continued my gaze around the room. Nothing else interesting going was going on so I tuned back into what the teacher was saying.

". . . so we will be doing many projects . . ."

Crap, projects mean partners and partner's equal pity partner for the new kid.

"To minimize the confusion and trouble of picking lab partners I have put you beside yours. He or she will be your partner for several weeks until we will trade up to keep things new . . ."

Great, I get to work with a cute guy for my project, well at least it isn't Public Enemy #1. But still, how am I going to be of any help if I can't stop blushing!? I looked back over to me new lab partner who was, lo and behold, still listening intently! What was with this guy? Did he ever get bored? He glanced at me again. Crap, why does he always catch me looking at him? I hope he doesn't get a big head over it and thinks I've fallen for him, but then again he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Tamaki-san definitely does though. I tuned back in

". . . Your first project will be given to you next week, that way you can be used to school life and there will be no complaints! Do you understand?!"

I sighed again, _I wonder what Emi-chan is doing right now . . ._

**Emi**

I walked into classroom 1-A hoping that my 'Aunt' Kumi-chan was doing well, and that she could get over her shyness and make some friends. I sat down at a desk, half wondering when we would get the syllabus and start our first project. I happened to love projects, they gave me something to do at home, that, and they were usually pretty fun.

I was then interrupted from my thoughts because there was someone taping on my shoulder. "That's my seat." A handsome guy with yellow eyes (weird), bluntly said.

"Does it have your name on it?" I asked sarcastically, assuming he was 'picking on the new kid.'

"Actually yeah, it does." He snapped back. "We have assigned seats."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you were . . . never mind." I mumbled as I got up and searched for my nametag.

"No problem." He said, recovering quickly from his anger. I found my nametag, and it looked like I would be sitting behind him. As I waited for class to start I stared at the back of his head, what weird hair (though it was kinda pretty in a way), I found myself wondering if it was dyed. I saw him check his watch, then get up and walk out of the classroom, only to walk back in again.

The same guy who had just complained about me sitting in his seat sat down beside me. "Well?" I asked.

He looked over. "What?"

"Well, isn't that your seat?" I pointed to the seat in front of me. "Or was that little scene really just to get under my skin like I thought?"

"What are you talking about?" Yellow eyes scrutinized me, and I began too feel a bit stupid, but I knew what he was doing.

"Well, your seat is there! Isn't that what you said earlier? Or am I in your seat again? Well, guess what? Do you see that?" –I pointed to the nametag- "That's _my_ name."

Despite the fact that this guy was cute, he was starting to get on my nerves. He looked at the nametag in front of me.

"Oh, that's my twin brother." He said, and gave a small smile.

My world spun , and his brother seemed to appear by his side. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Kaoru Hitachiin." Said the one that sitting beside me (The one I knew as Hikaru.)

"Oh." I said, taken aback by the double vision I was suddenly experiencing. "I'm Emi Yoshikuni, pleased to meet you. Both of you, um, that it, unless you have a third twin. " I joked weakly.

One of them turned to the other. "Have you been seeing her behind my back, Hikaru?!"

"Never Karou!" The other one said quickly, embracing his brother.

"I wouldn't even have room in my heart for another. You fill it all up!"

"Oh, Hikaru! You're embarrassing me." A couple girls gathered around, and I heard one say "Brotherly love is so romantic don't you think?" Her friend seemed to agree. I however, was nonplussed, what had brought on this strange change of character?

**Kumiko**

The bell rang, _Lunchtime!_ I thought gratefully as my stomach growled; but as I walked into the cafeteria, I thought otherwise. Who was I going to sit with? I am not going to be the lame-o who goes around asking people if they can sit with you! I stopped in my tracks. I also don't want to sit at a random empty table and no one sit with me though. Maybe I should've eaten in the classroom.

Someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. I tensed up and turned around hard, flinging the culprits hand off my shoulder. Only to find a hurt Tamaki-san. Oops.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me, princess. I saw that you had no one to sit with, and I felt sorry for you because it's your first day." He said, sounding hurt. (And making me feel extremely guilty.)

"I'm sorry! I- I mean. You just scared me that's all, I'll gladly sit with you."

"Oh, then sit right over there –he pointed at an empty table- and I'll be with you after I go through the lunch line."

I obediently walked over to the table and sat down. Was I supposed to start eating? Or should I wait for him? Though I was grateful for the seat that he offered me it seemed to make things even more problematic. A couple of girls looked at me and murmured angrily. I looked down at my lunch box. Had I done something to upset them?

Tamaki-san walked over with his tray in front of him and Ootori-san beside him. Were they friends? They sat in the chairs in front of me, and I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortably, thinking thoughts of regret and wanting to sit in the classroom. I un-wrapped my bentobox and started distributing my meal in front of me.

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet! Even though you probably already know who I am by now!" Tamaki-san suddenly said.

"Yea, you're Tamaki-san right?" I said referring to what the girl called him after the whole 'princess' incident.

His eyes sparkled in glee. "Yes that's right! I am Tamaki Souh! And this is my best friend Kyoya Ootori!" Ootori-san nodded once, but he didn't seem that interested.

"Um, well I am Kumiko Yoshikuni, pleased to meet you." I bowed with my head then continued eating my noodles. I couldn't help slurping them, and I suddenly felt very un-refined. I looked up from my noodles to see the two boys chatting to themselves while enjoying there cafeteria meal, which looked surprisingly good. Souh-san turned to me.

"So, Kumiko-chan, how has your first day been so far?"

"Oh, it's been good." I replied off-handedly, it was an automatic response.

"That's great!" Souh-san said brightly, 'I'm sure you'll love Ouran, it's a great school!"

_Ugh, where does all that happiness come from? How on earth do they afford these lunches? And why does everything he say end in an exclamation points?_ I thought desperately, starting to ponder my very reason for being here.

I finished my lunch, threw my trash away, and re-wrapped my box in its cloth. Now all I could do was sit there, not knowing where to look or what to do, wishing the bell would ring.

And after and uncomfortable 5 minutes, and two failed conversations, it did, and I hurried of to my next class

**Emi**

The lunch bell rang and the class scattered to the door, eventfully everyone had left except for a lonely looking boy diagonal to me. I took out my bento box and it was devoid of contents much faster then I would have liked it too be. I looked at my empty bento and sighed, I was still hungry. I looked up at the boy, his back facing me, and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, will you share some of that with me? I didn't bring much with me and well, I'm still hungry."

I thought I saw a flash of amusement in the boy's chocolaty brown eyes. "Sure." He said handing me an Onigiri.

"Thanks!" I took a bite. "This is good! Did you make this?"

He smiled, "Yes, I did. But is there a way to make a bad Onigiri?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess not."

We chuckled together for a few seconds before silence settled over us again.

"So, I am Emi Yoshikuni. What's your name?" I asked, quite tired of mentally addressing him as 'the boy'.

"Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you."

There was another silence.

"So Yoshikuni-san, what school did you last come from?"

"Oh, um I come from Osaka so I don't think you'll be familiar with the schools."

"Really? Well, you might not want to tell Hikaru and Kaoru-"

"Might not want to tell us what?"

Walking into the classroom, they overheard part of the conversation.

"Is Haruhi keeping secrets from us?!" They said as they gave him a smothering hug. He sat there and took it with a bland expression until they finally let go.

They made a sad face. "Haruhi likes her new friend better than us! What are we going to do about this Kaoru?" **(Yes that time I meant to say 'her' because, in my opinion, they don't keep the secret very well!)**

"I don't know Hikaru, I just don't know!"

Haruhi rolled his eyes. "Guys, I met her during lunch period! So really she's nothing too me." He said bluntly.

_Ouch, there goes my nice, warm, wanted feeling._ I thought jokingly.

"Anyways, Haruhi, we are going to get that secret out of you." One of them said **(It was Hikaru!)**

"Calm down, I was just telling him that I was from Osaka and he was about to tell me not to tell you until you rudely interrupted him." The Hitachiin brothers grinned evilly at each other.

"Isn't Osaka supposed to be where the slow people live?" Hikaru said prodding my shoulder.

"Yea, isn't Osaka mainly the butt of the joke?" continued Karou who had began prodding my other shoulder.

"No, of course not! How else would I be in this class." I said taking small offense in their last comment. The lunch bell rang signifying the return of the rest of the class, or at least the ones that weren't already there.

**Emi (Later) **

After I got home and exchanged a few brief stories with Kumi-chan, I went up into my room and pulled out my notebook, oddly enough, there seemed to be a flyer shoved in it. It was a flyer for some sort of Host Club. It had all kinds of pictures of the people in the club, a small description of what it does, and when the club starts and ends.

_Hmm, I should probably check this out._

"Whatcha' got there Emi-chan." Kumi-chan asked sticking her head threw the door.

"I found this flyer for some sort of Host Club, here look." I handed it to her.

"Oh yea I found one in my bag too." She pulled out her flyer. "Souh-san distributed them out during break."

I made a non-commented noise.

_Maybe I 'd see this club later on this week. . ._

**A/N: Ok so, this isn't the best first chapter in the world, but it is my best so far! My last story got only two reviews and it has been posted like forever! But don't read it! Because it sucks. But this one doesn't . . . as much. I hope I get many, many good reviews and tips please! Anything to make my writing better! Please R&R**

**kajoo**


	2. Everyone Needs a Little Host Club

**Kumiko**

The bell rang, signifying school being over for the day. I gathered up my things, thinking about my homework assignments.

_Hmmm, Okay, I have homework in all subjects…I think._ I walked out the door. _Maybe I don't have homework in chemistry, maybe I should start writeing these things down._ I made a mental note to one day buy an agenda.

Suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me violently down the hallway. Okay, it may be silly, but I screamed.

"Not so loud Kumi-chan, it's just me." My captor said, who turned out to be just Emi-chan.

I stopped and glared at her. "Don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

She laughed at me. "I know, I know. Now come on!" She said grabbing my elbow and continued to dragg me down the hallway.

"Okay, we're here. Now, let's go in." She said gesturing at the door. "Go in where?" –I looked at the sign. It read;

**The Ouran Host Club is Open**

**If your name is on the following list then you may enter. If your name is not on the list then please consult **_**Kyoya Ohtori**_** and he will sign you up for next months waiting list-**

I stopped reading there. "No! No way am I going in there!" I said angrily.

She looked at me pleadingly. "Why not?"

"You know why! I can't go in there! I'll die!" I groweled, being fondeled over by guys was _not_ my idea of fun.

"Oh, ok."

"I already told you, I'm not- wait what?" She gave in?

She shurgged. "I guess we just won't go in. But, oops-" She purposly bumped the door and it swung open. "The doors already wide open, guess we just have to go in now."

She backed into the room. "Hey, wait!" My arms slung out to drag her back, but I only caught open air. Takening a deep breath, I walked into the brightly lit room. Before my eyes could fully adjust I was yanked into the room and the door slammed behind me. I scowled at Emi-chan who was standing against the door, she grinned back.

**Emi**

Kumi-chan sighed. "So how do we do this anyway?"

I thought about it. "The pamphlet said to designate a host first, then-"

"Hey! It's public enemy #1!" Kumi-chan cried in indignation.

I frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I mean Souh-san. You would like him." She said, embarressed, and starting to walk over. I trailed behind her.

"Souh-san, could my friend and I designate you?"

He beamed, "I would love for you two beautiful princesses to join me in my chat with Misuzu-chan." We sat down.

**Kumiko**

I somehow ended up on the left side of Souh-san while Emi-chan was on the right. I hadn't really said anything at all besides the whole 'public enemy #1' massacure. I've just been sitting here, kicking my feet, waiting for our 'visit' to be over.

Bored, I glanced around at the other hosts, wondering if it would be any better with them. I saw a boy with brown hair chatting with his customers about cooking. I don't particularlly like cooking so cooking boy is out.

I looked over to the next small gathering of girls to see twins sitting beside each other talking about their summer and how they went to a beach in Spain. They didn't seem too bad, I like beaches. I was considering going there next time, when suddenly one of the twins grabbed his brother's chin and said something tearfully as the other clinged to him, a lovers pose. Okay, never mind. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Souh-san said something to me. I looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I said, why aren't you joining in the conversation Kumiko-chan? You were the one that designated me." He explained.

"Oh . . . well . . . uum." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell him I just didn't want to talk to him, that I wanted to get out of here. But apparently, I didn't have to give a reason.

"Kumiko-chan, you don't have to be shy with me." He whispered in my ear, getting closer and closer. "You are really a beautiful girl, inside and out."

Okay, my apologies to Emi-chan, but, I couldn't take any more of this.

_I'm going to have to designate someone else. _

I blushed furiously. "Um, I have to go." I said quickly getting up and moving to the other side of the room. Emi-chan would understand, she would have too.

**Emi**

I watched Tamaki-kun whisper something in Kumi-chan's ear after questioning her about her quietness. Kumi-chan turned red and practically ran to the other side of the room, muttering something about leaving.

"What did I do?" Asked the devastated Host Club king, obviously upset about the rejection he experienced.

"Don't mind her. She's just shy." I said, brushing off the subject. "Just talk to me, I won't be embarrassed if you say anything to me." He quickly recovered and continued our 'chat.'

**Kumiko**

I stood there stupidly, looking around the room trying to decide whom I would go to. So far, cooking boy was winning my vote because I didn't want to go to the twins or Souh-san. I continued my room-looking when I noticed two other guys over at a table, just eating cake and talking to their customers. That didn't seem too bad, and I would even get cake. But, wait, I thought that with the twins too, so I decided to inspect them closer and walked over to a near-by piano and spied on them from behind that. Peering over the top of it I still couldn't quite tell what they were saying but-

"Can I help you?" Someone behind me inquired. I knew that voice. Did this mean that Ootori-san was a host?

"Oh, um, I was just, looking for an earring! I dropped it . . . and oh look here it is." I picked up my 'earing' (a small piece of rubber that looked like it came off of someones shoe.)

"Kumiko-san, you aren't wearing earrings."

Crap, caught in my own web of, well, one lie.

"Oh no! I must have lost the other one too!" I murmured bending back over, I felt his eyes on the back of my neck.

"I'll help you." He offered.

"No, you don't have to-"

He snapped his fingers. "Haruhi, come help her find her earrings."

There was a grumble, then approaching footsteps. Someone crouched down behind me.

"You don't have to help me find my earrings you know, you should continue you're hosting."

He looked at me. "No, I want to help." _But I didn't really lose an earring,_ I silently told him, _I was just making it up because I was spying on those guys over there eating cake!_ I wanted to say that, but instead I said.

"Oh, look! I found them!" I made a quick sweeping motion so that Haruhi-san didn't see what I was picking up this time, then stood, and walked away quickly towards Emi-chan and Souh-san.

"Emi-chan, we need to leave. I have a lot of homework to complete." Not a lie (for once).

"Aaaw, but Kumi-chaaaaan." She whined. I pleaded with my eyes, mentally telling her that we needed to go now, and that I had enough.

"Fine, but, promise me we'll come back again."

"I promise." I off-handedly answered heading towards the door.

"I hope you found your earring." A voice mocked from behind me as I hurried out the door.

**A/N: Since this is one event, it would be a chapter but . . . it's only 2 pages!! Sooo, I scraped together something else lol just kidding. I put thought into this too! But I originally wasn't going to do this so . . . we'll see how it goes! Enjoy!**

**OMG!! Sorry but I have to say this. While my computer was loading I was looking around the background to see if everything had loaded and it looked like Kyoya blinked O.o Oh, my background isn't a giant picture of Kyoya lol blushes it's a picture of the Host Club. The reason for that is so I can talk to them when I get writers block heh heh. They help me make sure I get their personalities right! Lol I promise I'm not psycho, now on to the story!**

**Emi**

I heard fan-girl squeals to my right, looked over and saw the most awazing sight in the world. The Host Club had there shirts off! I stopped and stared with big hearts in my eyes.

Kumi-chan pulled me on. "Now is not the time." But I could tell she was blushing, even though her head was tilted down and away from me.

Oh, I'm sure your all wondering why the host clubs shirts were off. A cosplay? Nope, it was physical examination day.

"Emi Yoshikuni, Nurse Mayu will see you now." A doctor called, and I walked into the draped section that he was gesturing to.

**Kumiko**

Emi-chan had just been called for her examination, so I was waiting in the line of second years for my name to be called.

I felt a sudden breeze on the back of my neck, it sent shivers down my spine. I jumped a foot forward, and turned around, only to turn back around, completing the circle, and blush.

"Souh-san, please put a shirt on." I pleaded.

"Okay, if it bothers you that much, but I was only trying to help." He gave a pouty face, buttoning his shirt on.

"How is your shirt off going to help anything." I muttered.

Brushing off the comment, he said. "I was trying to help you pick a host! I noticed yesterday that you were just standing around the host club, so I wanted to help you!" He looked at me expectantly.

"Um, thanks and all but, I'd rather just stand in the back and wait for Emi-chan's designation to be over."

"But that's just it, Kyoya told me to come over here and tell you that you couldn't stand around. You have to pick a host if you want to wait on Emi-chan. Now as for specifics-"

He went on and on ranting about the specific 'types' of the host club and how if I chose him I could stay with Emi-chan, providing me little comfort.

"Souh-san." I sighed "This isn't helping me any." He suddenly appeared in a corner crouching down like a little kid in time-out. I walked over to him bewildered. "Souh-san, I didn't mean . . . . Well, I did mean that but! I'm sorry!" He sprang back to his feet, making me land on the ground because I was crouching over him apologizing.

"So, you'll come to the ball right?" He asked.

"What, what ball?" _When did I agree to go to a ball?_

"The ball that we are holding next week, my dear." He helped me up. "This will help you determine your host so you can stay with Emi-chan." When I removed my hand he grabbed it again and placed two tickets in it.

I backed away. "Um, I can't come I have… something to do." I bumped into something.

"You'd better come, because he just gave you two free tickets." I looked up to see the something I bumped into was Ootori-san.

"Well, here I give them back." I attempted to hand them to him.

"Noooo, Kumi-chan don't!!" The tickets were no longer in my hand. In mid-give, Emi-chan had swiped them from me.

"We'll go." She said, happy to see the whole Host Club in one area, and being offered two free tickets to their annual cherry-blossom ball.

"Kumiko Yoshikuni, your nurse will see you now." With one last glare to Emi, I sped away to my designated section of curtained-area.

**Emi**

Kumi-chan scurried off to her nurse. Leaving alone with Kyoya and Tamaki

"So, why are you giving us free tickets?" I asked, looking at them through the light the same way you would look at money to see if it was counterfit.

"Because." Two identical hosts chorused, popping out of nowhere. "This is the pick-a-host gaaaaaame!" They sang, making symmetrical little moves.

Kumi-chan wasn't going to like this, but as long as it gets us free tickets to the ball. . .

"What are the rules and regulations?"

"Well, she has to pick a host by the end of the ball, or she won't be allowed in the Host Club." Said the twin on the right.

"She must dance with each host at least once." Said the other.

"Each host will try to charm her into being comfortable going into the host club." Tamaki-kun said.

"So, make sure you are both there in decent attire." Kyoya-kun pushed up his glasses. "Or, you will have to pay for the tickets."

I glanced at the price of the tickets in my hand. _Sheesh._

"That's a lot of money! How many people would agree to this?"

"Every single girl in Ouran High." Tamaki said, looking flattered. How was he going to dance with all of them? This ball must be pretty long.

"Why are you doing this to her?" I asked, I mean really, why do they care if she goes to the Host Club or not, well, besides profits.

"Because everyone needs a little Host Club." Tamaki replied looking like it was the stupidest question in the world.

**- -- -**

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeease!" I begged Kumi-chan.

"No, n-o, no way!" She said, as she crossed her arms and turned her back.

We were at home and I had just asked Kumi-chan if we could go to the ball. "But, Kumi-chan! Kyoya-kun said that if we don't attend then he will make us pay for the tickets!"

"Well, that's your problem! I'll just return my ticket and-"

"But, you can't! Who am I going to go with? Wait, don't interrupt. I know what you're thinking. And the Host Club won't be around us a lot, they have the whole school to deal with! So it'll probably be me and you just hanging out. Why don't you put on a pretty dress, we can do each others hair, and then we can go to this ball and have some fun?"

She stood there, and I could see the battle between me and host club going on in her eyes. She shook her head, clearing all thoughts, sighed, and finally replied.

"If you insist." I squealed with joy and ran in my room.

"Where are you going?" She yelled up to me.

"To get my credit card. We are going shopping!"

**Kumiko**

"This would look great on you." Emi-chan held up a sparkly pink dress.

I stuck out my tongue. "Too pink and frilly." I told her.

She made a sad face and held it up to herself. "Nay." We both said at the same time. We laughed.

"Anyways, Emi-chan. I can't afford any of these dresses. I'll just go in one I already have." I said gesturing to the price tag on the pink, frilly dress.

"That's why I'm paying for both-" "No, your family is already paying for our plane tickets to America every year with that family reunion. You are not paying for the dress." I told her, but sadly, Emi holds the devine ability of getting whatever she wanted. Which wasn't, ultimately, a bad thing, she's never selfish.

"Oh, come on Kumi-chan. Think prom in America. Where the girls get the extravagant dresses. Let me get you a pretty dress." I didn't feel like putting up with this anymore.

"Fine, as long as you let me pick the dress." _And the price,_ I silently added.

"Okay!" She said happily, dragging me to the next store.

"I know the perfect store for you."

We were in the 'perfect store for me' looking at dresses.

Emi-chan had already found a dress. It was royal blue, strapless, sparkily, and elegant. It had a tight bodes, but the skirt of it flowed outword with material.

"I'm buying this one for you." Emi-chan yelled from the cash register.

I walked over. "Inside voices, Emi-chan. Wait, I wanted to pick out the dress! It better be pretty! And affordable!"

She made a face."I knew you would just buy the cheapest dress you saw, so I took the liberty of buying you this dress, I even took your taste into consideration." I finally looked at the dress. I hated to admit it but it _was_ pretty. It was strapless ( God knows how I was gonna pull that off.), and a pale yellow color with black embroidered flowers and vines. The skirt was large and trailed on the ground.

Okay, I could handle this dress, just as long as I didn't have to dance….


	3. The Cherry Blossum Ball Antics

Kumiko's POV

**A/N Okay sorry about all the misspellings and typos in the last chapter but my wonderful beta (that was for her, the wonderful part) had to post my chapter on my account for me and she can't spell so I am the one that is mainly checking **_**her**_** typos. Oh yea and don't change this insert-beta-name-here! (She wants to remain anonymous.) Oh, yea and sorry for no author notes last chapter because I was going to add them in the end, I normally do authors notes before and after the chapter but that time I just dove right into the chapter. She had to post my chapter because my computer, Max, doesn't like my friend who also wishes to remain anonymous so he decided to break the internet modem, stupid Max!!**

**Kumiko**

I was sitting in chemistry class the day of the ball. Everyone was chatting excitedly to one another. Except me. I was still a bit non-plussed about the whole thing. It was probably going to last all night leaving me no time for my homework. I'm usually already sleepy in the morning! And now you're telling me that I'm going to have to stay up all night to finish my homework? The fact was that I was going to end up falling asleep in class. Ootori-san sat down in his seat beside me.

"So Kumiko-chan, are you coming to the ball?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Ootori-san. I don't appear to have any other choice."

Souh-san was listening in to our conversation and popped up in front of our joint desk.

"Good, good, very good! So I'll see you there!" He scampered away happily, back to his desk where his fangirl was awaiting him.

Apparently, this is what makes the Club happy. Just because on girl in the whole school wasn't coming, they had to drag her in. Didn't they have enough girls there to do whatever it is they do with them? My imagination went wild and I suddenly had a flash of the host club really being a vampire coven and feasting on damsels in distress.

**Emi**

Today was the day of the cherry-blossom ball, and every one was excited and chatting happily. Though all of the conversations differed (Talking about what they were wearing, how they were going to do there hair, making plans on where to meet each other.) none of them caught my interest, only one thought continuously played in my head;

_I wish Kumiko were excited about the ball._ I thought forlornly.

I was in my seat waiting for class to start, happily daydreaming about the ball. Hikaru sat down beside me.

"Hi, Emi-chan. Coming to the ball?"

"Of course, who isn't?" I replied grinning happily at him.

_Happy, happy, joy, joy! Can someone be too excited about this? If so then I don't care! I'm just soo excited, I can't wait for school to end today._

Ironically, school felt like it flew by! I got minimal homework because the teachers seemed to take pity on us. (They all knew we would be up all night.) But that promised a ton of homework tomorrow. (Well, there's only so much pity a teacher can give)

Kumi-chan met me at the door finally, I always seemed to beat her there.

"Hi, Kumi-chan, how was your day." I chirped.

"Getting worse by the second." She grumpily replied.

"Well, buck up! Today is the day of the ball!"

"Oh, my! I forgotten about that! I'm now so excited." She said sarcastically walking a bit faster.

"Oh, come on Kumi-chan! Look at the bright side."

"There is no bright side."

I caught up to her and stepped in front of her. "Kumi-chan, don't be such a downer."

She pushed me aside and continued walking at her fast pace. "I'm not! I just really don't want to go."

"Well, what if I gave you something to look forward to."

"Like what?" she snapped back at me. "Leaving half-way through?"

"No, like a game."

She looked at me, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Game?"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, she wouldn't want to go even more if I told her. "Never mind."

She looked at little irritated, well, more irritated than she already was.

"Whatever."

We arrived at our house, finally. Maybe I could get Debbie Downer to buck up a little if we started hair and make-up. She's acting so irritably that it's like, she's a different person. She's never been this annoyed.

_Did I make a mistake in forcing her to go? Well, she'll just have fun at the party!_

I got out my keys and opened the door. "It's time for hair and make-up!" I said, trying to put a little excitement in Emi-chan.

"Wooooo!" She said, her mock excitement suffocating me, twirling her fingers in the air.

"Aaw, come on Kumi-chan, you can go first!"

**Kumiko**

"So, okay hair first." She said twirling a piece of my short, light brown hair.

I normally just wore it in two clips pushing it back on one side. "I don't know how much you can do with it, it's pretty short." I said doubtfully.

"I'm so proud of you!" Emi-chan said.

"For what?"

"For, starting to accept your predicament!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, you actually admit it's a predicament that you've gotten me into." I glared accusingly.

"No hard feelings, right?" She said, flashing me a cheesy grin, then getting out a curling iron.

"Hey, wait a minute. What are you going to do with that?"

"Curl you hair of course! I've been thinking about what to do with it for awhile now and I thought it would look cute with some pretty little ringlets in it!"

I sighed. "Sure, just don't burn me!"

**- -- -**

I looked at my hair. It was all in ringlets making it shorter than it was before. It is now to my chin, where as before it was a bit above my shoulder.

"Now, for make-up!" Emi-chan said putting the final touches to my hair. She turned the chair around.

"What are you doing?"

She frowned. "That's the second time you've said that Kumi-chan. You should trust me more."

"You're avoiding my question." I said narrowing my eyes.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry it won't look bad."

After awhile of doing make-up she declared she was done and shoved me out of the room, closing the door in my face.

"Hey! Wasn't I supposed to do your hair and make-up too!" I yelled at the closed door in front of me.

"Yea, but you'd see your make-up if I let you do that, and I want the over all look to be a surprise, and I want to be there so go put on your dress and come back in here, then you can see yourself."

Her voice was somewhat muffled-sounding through the door. I walked into my room obediently avoiding the mirror and grabbed my dress. My back facing the mirror, I started undressing, and then redressing into the slip the dress came with, probably because the bottom part would be itchy without it, and them the dress itself. It was very flowy. I couldn't restrain myself from giving a little twirl and watching the dress prettily flowing in the motion.

I walked back to the door and knocked.

"What took you so long?" She said opening the door, revealing a distressed Emi-chan.

She had her long dark brown hair in one of those cool buns with the braids in them and she had done her make-up.

She turned around. "Will you help me with the zipper?"

"Only if you'll help me with mine." I replied, pulling up her zipper and turning around. Maybe this ball wouldn't be so bad after all. I _did_ get to wear this pretty dress.

**- -- -**

We were standing beside the punch bowl, talking about random things and laughing. Truthfully, I was having a great time, even though I wouldn't admit it. I reached over to get a refill on my punch. I looked up to see Emi-chan looking at me guiltily.

"What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" I asked, concern making me frown.

"Yea, it's just. You're actually having fun and laughing and we both look so beautiful. But I can't help but feel guilty."

I gave her a confused look. "Feel guilty about what? You didn't do anything wrong . . . right?"

She stared at me for a while, debating on what she should say. "Kumi-chan, I-I'm sorry but, this, this was all a . . ." She trailed off guiltily.

"All a what Emi-chan? All a what! Tell me, spit it out!" I said urgently.

"It was all a setup, the Host Club told me. They gave you the free tickets so you would choose a host." I smiled.

"Oh, I know that, they already told me-"

"No, no that's not all, to do this they are each going to-" At that note I started heading towards the door. I am not going to put up with this, or whatever they were going to do.

I was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards the dance floor. Spinning and spinning and spinning… I could barely make out the culprit.

"Isn't dancing fun Kumi-chan." 'The culprit' said with a high voice. I was beginning to feel woozy.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to dig my heels into the floor and stop the spinning.

"Hey, you're the guy who eats the cake over at that table." I realized, finally getting a good look at the person I was dancing with.

"Yup my name is Mitsukuni, Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny." He said with a cute little smile on his face.

"What grade are you in Hunny-san? Aren't you a bit young to be in the Host Club?"

Hunny-san's lip quivered. "No, I'm a third year!"

"Oh! Gomen! Gomen Sempai!" I answered, quickly hoping he would accept the apology.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." He said returning to his smiling self.

Hunny-san bowed out as two different hands grabbed mine and pulled me to a different section. They turned to face me and I recognized them as the twins at the Host Club.

"Want to play a game?" One said.

"It's the which one is Hikaru" the other said.

"gaaaame." They both concluded.

They started spinning. "If you get it right you get to dance with Hikaru first and, if you get it wrong, Kaoru."

They stopped spinning and asked me which was which.

"Uum, the one on the left is Hikaru? I didn't even know your names before this."

"Wrong!" They said together. "You get to dance with Kaoru first."

Kaoru-san dragged me to the dance floor.

"Don't keep my beloved brother too long now!" Hikaru-san said as we walked away.

"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked putting one hand around my waist and the other around my shoulders. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Oh, well, the game was fine, but . . . It's just, this is the first time I've ballroom danced." I said sheepishly, then added, "Well, besides Hunny-sempai but, does that count as dancing?"

He laughed. "No, I guess not."

We danced all the way back to an awaiting Hikaru-san. "I hope you didn't enjoy her dancing more than you enjoy ours!" Hikaru-san said, taking me from Kaoru-san.

"Never dear brother!" Karou cried, grabbing Hikaru's hand and giving him a tearful look, while still holding mine tightly, not giving me any escape route.

We were dancing again, except this time with Hikaru-san-- at least, I thought it was Hikaru .

"Um, Hikaru-san. I have a question." I said, looking at my feet so as to not step on his toes.

"Sure." He said, looking down at me.

"Excuse me for asking this but . . . Are you gay?"

He looked at bit surprised, but then laughed. "No, that's just an act me and my brother do to get fangirls."

"Well, it kinda freaks me out." I said offhandedly. Then I looked up, astonished at my bluntness. "Oh, um I mean, it's okay . . . for other people." I looked at the floor, blushing. "Gomen." We returned to the silence, well, except for the music that was playing forlornly in the background.

"Why are you dancing with me, don't you have other fangirls to please?"

He looked at me. "Because, it's the pick-a-host gaaaaaaame."

_What's with them and games? _

"Well, if that's all this is, then I forfeit." I said, pulling away from Hikaru-san only to be caught and dragged into another dance, without missing a beat.

"Mori." Said the man who had just stopped me from leaving. We continued dancing. My heart was racing. Why did the Host Club feel the need to torcher me so?

"Is the whole Host Club going to dance with me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Nn."

I sighed. He was really tall. I only came to a little bit above his mid-chest. When I looked up at him, I nearly broke my neck. He was the least talkative one so far. Kinda the strong-and-silent type. This had been the best dance I had had so far because he was so quiet, you know, not so bad.

Someone tapped Mori-san's shoulder to cut in, the next host. And you'd never guess who it was. Cooking-boy slash Fujioka-san. We started to dance.

"Sorry about this, but apparently you've been mercilessly dragged into one of the twin's games and one of Sempai's crazy quests." He said apologetically.

I sighed, I had already given up on trying to get away, and since this was my 5th dance, I was somewhat comfortable. Plus, this wasn't bad either, just chatting and occasionally me stepping on his toes. Like I said, this was the first time I have ballroom danced. Oh yea, and he doesn't just talk about cooking.

Ootori-san cut in. "I believe it's my turn to dance with the lovely lady."

I blushed. "I'm glad you actually decided to come." He said smiling.

I accidentally stepped on his toes. "Sorry! This is my first time dancing, well, technically because of this game it's my . . . never mind." I blushed again and looked down.

"I'm sorry, you're probably flustered with all this dancing and such." I looked up at him hopefully.

"So, you'll let me go?"

"No, I also am controlled by the games rules unfortunately and you must pick a host to designate."

I stepped on his toes again (this time a bit on purpose.). "Ugh, sorry."

We continued dancing. The song ended and he let go of me.

"It's over?"

"Nope." A familiar voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Souh-san. The last Host, finally.

He bowed, took my hand, and kissed it. "It's my turn to dance of course! How could you forget about me?"

_Of course how could I forget about him_, I thought sarcastically.

He put his arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder, the usual stance for dancing.

It was quiet for a while until I asked. "Don't you have other girls to dance with?" He looked down at me and pushed my chin up, caressing it with his thumb.

"Yes, but now I'm dancing with you." I attempted to push away which, bad move, mad him pull me in closer. I could hear his heart beat, which, in comparison was turtle-pace to how fast mine was going.

A sudden thought flitted across my brain, doing a small 'haha you have too dance with an idiot' jig. _What's with this guy and chins?_

"Souh-san-"

"Please call me Tamaki." I stepped on his toe.

"Nm, gomen Souh- I mean Tamaki-san."

He looked down at me happily. "Thank-you."

The song ended. I pulled away from him gratefully. "Can I go home now?"

**Emi**

The dances were over, I had been watching the whole time. I had seen all of the blushing, toe stepping, and attempts to get away. Now it was my turn to dance-- hopefully. I walked up to Tamaki-kun and Kumi-chan, who had just finished their dance.

"May I dance with you Tamaki-kun?" He smiled at me with that million-dollar smile of his.

"Of coarse princess." He bowed, I curtsied, and we began to dance.

Dancing is fun, I don't get why Kumi-chan kept pulling away.

"I love dancing with the lovely ladies. It makes me feel so important to be adored my so many."

"I like dancing with you too Tamaki-kun. Thank-you for accepting my offer after dancing with so many girls. You must be tired." He stroked my hair, which had fallen down out of its bun because I had messed with it so much.

"I could never tire of dancing with you princess." We continued our dance but, the song, unfortunately, ended all too fast. Well, at least I got to dance with him. Some girls aren't even going to be able to do that. Lucky Kumi-chan got to dance with all the members! But I'm not going to be mad at her because it was kinda my fault too.

I returned to a grumpy-looking Kumi-chan. "Sooooo, how did it goooo?" I questioned hesitantly.

She sighed and didn't reply. "Do you know who you are going to pick?"

She looked down at her feet. "Do I have to pick?" She whined.

"Yes, unless you don't want to come with me to the Host Club."

_Please say you want to come, pleeeeease say you want to cooome! _

"Well, of course I want to come with you I just, I just wish that I could stand around like last time."

There was silence for a few moments in where I took the liberty of taking a few bites of my cupcake.

"I think I will designate Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai." She said.

I giggled. "Why the sudden interest in older men." There was a pause, _had I gone over the line?_ She looked up at me with a mad face, which suddenly cracked to show a joking face. I laughed along with her, happy she wasn't mad with me.

**A/N Gomen if this wasn't a good chapter but I just thought it would be fun to get**

**Kumi-chan in awkward situations. Which ultimately came back on me, I shouldn't have been so evil to Kumi-chan. Because, once I got to the part where they dance I stared at the page and willed it to type itself. I hope I did a good job and stuck to their characters! What do you think? Now, all messing around aside. I will move on with the original plot.**

**Gomen nosai for not updating soon!! If anyone blame by beta!! I know on this chapter I was like 'oh yes nice beta' but now it took her forever to send me the story back T.T so that's why it took me so long!! This chapter is 10 pages though! does't that make it better?? Please!! T.T So please review and continiue enjoying my story!! I promise I will do better! And I promise my beta will also do better glares threatiningly at beta right?! (gomen beta)**


End file.
